Police Files
by Daisukeismyboyfriend
Summary: A series of drabbles from Azumano Police files. DaixSatoshi, KradxDark...rated T because I rate my stuff T.
1. Chapter 1

I suppose that due to my strange manner of speaking, Daisuke Niwa is no longer talking to me. It's a shame. I'll apologise to him presently, but even though he is naïve and unlearned, he'll probably shun me anyway. What's wrong with making advances?

Well…

Perhaps he has a girlfriend…or boyfriend…hidden away somewhere, and he's using that to keep me away from him.

Perhaps I have a certain…obsession… with a certain…redhead.

This isn't good. If Krad wakes up and finds me writing this…this…I don't know what to call it! It's a…love letter? Ugh. That sounds so odd.

But if Krad finds it, he'll go ballistic. Which won't be good for me or for Niwa.

Yes, I still use his last name. But I dream that one day I can say "Daisuke." Without an ending. Without a –kun, or –san, or –chan.

I guess I'm just babbling on here. But it's true…

Maybe, I can save him as he's saved me.

He doesn't know it, but due to him, I've finally come to terms with the following things:

I have a homicidal angel currently residing in my mind;

My adoptive father is an…a compound curse word deriving from the backside of an animal and the results of a grave-digger's work;

That I am currently obsessed to the point of insanity with this certain redhead.

It's a short list.

But it will be made longer as the years pass by.

I can't believe that we'll all be graduating from high school- HIGH SCHOOL- in three years. It doesn't seem right, Niwa-kun all out on his-

Niwa-kun?!

Niwa-kun?!?!

Did I really just write that?

Oh, no. No, no nononono.

I should stop.

But. No.

No…..

No.

It's a dangerous obsession…

No.

No…

Krad's waking up.

No.

Please no.

Krad's still waking up…

I'd better get going.

But my fingers can't move off the keyboard…

Niwa-kun.

I want to say that name a thousand times.

Niwa…kun.

No…

Daisuke.

Daisuke.

Just that.

-Satoshi Hikari.

Official Document.

Do not read without express permission of the Special Commander.

-Azumano Police Force-


	2. Daisuke

Well, It's not by accident that I saw the files on Satoshi's computer with my name on them. I was a little…okay, a lot, I can't lie, can I…embarrassed. I didn't know that Satoshi…um…well…

You get the picture, right?

I'm currently writing this as Dark is asleep. He sleeps a lot, probably because he's always up for hours stealing, and partying, and trying to get girls to hug him intensely.

That's what he does. Jeez.

But…Satoshi…

He's a nice guy, I'll give him that. He knows what to do in any given situation…and he's a guy I can trust.

Blue hair…blue eyes…pale skin…glasses.

Very popular with the girls, but I guess he's not…that kind of person.

This all is really delicate to me. I don't want to offend him.

But….

Even so…

I couldn't function without him there. When I speak to him, I know he's listening to me, even though I might be talking about something stupid.

He cares for me.

And I actually sorta like it.

Dark should be waking up soon. It seems that he always gets up around the same time of the day.

Satoshi…

Gah! I've been reading too many shounen-ai manga.

My mom always tells me that they're for girls…

Hah.

Riku and I have been disagreeing more and more often. I want to-no, need to-tell her that I'm Dark, but my courage fails me time after time.

And there's another reason why I could never like Satoshi. If I did, and he accepted me, Dark would be gone by now.

Or would he accept me?

…

I'm weirding myself out.

I can't believe I'm writing this, but I think I like Satoshi.

As a little more than a friend.

Not as much as Riku.

But still…

He'll comfort me when I'm in pain.

And that's what I crave the most.

-Exerpt from Daisuke Niwa's journal.  
Official Document.


	3. Krad

My tamer seems to be having an exorbitant amount of teenage angst these days. It's not natural for Satoshi-sama to be like this. He's always worried. And when I do catch a snippet of his thoughts, there's always one name repeated over and over in his worries.

"Daisuke."

He says that many times in his sleep. He thinks about him in class. He mulls over his red hair, his cinnamon eyes, his carmine lips. I don't know why.

Perhaps he is just feeling the dregs of my natural attraction to Dark. We are opposites, after all. We must attract…

Hmmm.

I suppose that in a short time, we shall be connected back into the Kokuyoku…

But that time isn't fast in it's approaching.

These forms we take, me an angel of light, him a dark wraith, are just because we are opposites.

We chose to be.

If we weren't opposites, none of this would have ever happened. The Niwa and Hikari families would have been normal. Except for the tiny voice inside their heads.

Heh.

Me, a tiny voice?

I shouldn't even have a voice, let alone be human.

I'm not human.

Argentine knows this.

And he'll use it to my advantage.

So…

Yes, Argentine is a nuisance.

But he's part of that which all of us Hikari works are made.

Paint…

…Canvas…

…Gouache…

…plaster…

…paper….

…pencil…

…pen.

We're all just works of art, brought to life by magic.

There is no heart inside our chests.

No blood pumps through our veins.

Just ink.

Yet how can such attraction exist between two things that do not have the capacity to love?

I love him.

Dark.

It's not a love I think about, muse about, like Satoshi-sama with his angst.

It's a love that thrums through my being whenever I'm with him.

I try to destroy him so I can be with him forever.

If I ever destroy him, I will let Satoshi-sama destroy me.

He has the tools. And the expertise.

Dark is part of me. I cannot be away from him for long.

I know that it's hard for me to say to him, but I need him.

To be whole.

Krad…darK.

Like a mirror.

-Krad Hikari's papers

Azumano Police Force Property

Not to be read without indicated permission


	4. Dark

Ugh. Creepy boy again?

Daisuke's always thinking about him. It's strange, to have Riku's face replaced by Satoshi's.

He insists that Satoshi is merely a friend. But I know better…

Speaking of Satoshi…

Krad.

Well, Krad.

Heh.

Krad.

He's got a funny name, actually. If you get over the fact that it's my name spelled backwards, then it actually is a cool name. Say it. "Krad."

So…angular. Structured.

One-syllable.

You can't make it sound any different than it's spelled.

I suppose that Krad could have been my first love.

Yes, laugh all you'd like. He's part of me. I was with him from the beginning, and probably will be with him till the end.

The end of this godforsaken mess.

I like being human, having my own form for a time. It's liberating not to be stuck in someone else's head for the day, only being able to sleep, watch, and listen.

Not even those cheap waiting room magazines.

I should ask for an upgrade.

Heh…I crack myself up.

I've moved on from Krad. I don't know who I love. But I know that I can always come back to that homicidal angel. He'll accept me for whatever I am.

We're opposites.

Opposites attract.

Well, that was simple! I've got my whole life's work right there.

Why do I steal Hikari art?

I'm looking for the Kokuyoku.

My genesis. And his, too. If you really care.

Why do I reside in Daisuke's brain?

I have no idea. Well, the opposites thing doesn't really take care of that.

In case you're wondering, Daisuke is a little bit of a perv.

Luckily he's asleep right now, so I can write this without a cry of, "DARK! I'm NOT a perv! You are!!"

Heh.

I can imagine him doing that.

But only I can see what his mental self looks like.

A bedraggled little child.

Krad is Krad.

I am Dark.

But Krad is also me too.

So who am I?

I suppose this sort of identity crisis goes on all over the globe…

Did you catch the sarcasm?

I suppose not. Not many people pay attention to what I'm saying, just what I look like.

They only see the purple, not the black inside.

Heh.

Purple's such a sissy colour. I guess that that means I'm a bit of a sissy?

Or that purple defines me?

Who knows?

The closest to the answer is Wiz.

And he can't put it into words.

Krad.

I…

Aishiteru.

And that's all I have to say.

-From the writings of Dark Mousey, infamous Phantom Thief

Official Document, not to be read without permission from the Special Commander


	5. Notes

The following transcript was found in Niwa Daisuke's locker. It has a red glutinous substance on it in several areas that may be blood or red ink. Our analysts are currently finding the origin of the stains.

Love love love love love

Love

Lveoaj

Love love

Lveoo love love hate? No. Never.

Love I love you love love love love ovlvo love

Why?

I don't know. Why am I here? Why do birds sing? Why do people live?

Why is Krad bent on his horrible quests?

Love lovelovelvoelovelovelvoe

So…much.

It's unrequited.

I know you don't think of me that way.

Love love lovelovelovelovelovelove…

No.

No…

No hate.

Hate is a word that kills.

Love kills also.

But…why?

I stand in the bathroom here. My hands are shaking.

I hope you read this, Daisuke.

I don't know what I'm doing.

The razor in my hand shifts.

How am I doing this?

No…

But…

You'll never see me the same way.

DAISUKE!

Aishiteru…

Forever aishiteru.

-After this section of the note, there was a large splash of the red substance that obliterated several sentences.

The Special Commander has been inducted into the Azumano hospital. He is currently recovering from several razor wounds in his wrists, believed to be self-inflicted. He has received several transfusions from Niwa Daisuke, who came once the note was given to him. No word on how the incident has affected the Special Commander's mental health.

The following note was found under the Special Commander's hospital pillow after he was discharged.

Satoshi.

You're my bluehaired angel.

I do love you.

More than you know.

-The note was not signed.

-_These files are the property of the Azumano police force.-_


	6. Reporter

Ah!

I forgot to do my AN's for the five chappies before this…so:

Hi! Kudos for reading! This is my first yaoi drabbly fic, and I guess that so far, it's real angsty. I can't do un-angsty yaoi. Heh. Well…the other characters will be making appearances in this, too, so don't worry. But there is no Takeshi x anything. Because Takeshi is just…Takeshi. He's the reporter dude. That's all. So, the NEXT CHAPPIE! Ohmigosh!

* * *

_The following was submitted at XXXX hours, XX/XX/XX by Saehara Takeshi, Niwa Daisuke's classmate. _

Well, Daisuke and Satoshi are a couple, I suppose.

After Satoshi got out of the hospital, there were a few days when he wasn't there. On those days, Daisuke was…distant, I guess. He was operating on a different frequency than the rest of us. I've seen him like this before, when Risa turned him down.

The day that Satoshi came to school, he brightened up. They both went up to the roof for lunch.

I have the transcript of what they said:

"Daisuke."

"Satoshi! I haven't been able to talk to you! Are you okay?"

"Better than before."

"I'm…really sorry."

"It's okay. I guess…"

There was silence for a good three minutes, punctuated by chomping.

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you find the note I left?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"I feel the same way."

The pair…well…to put it bluntly, made out.

After the lunch bell rang, they parted and went to their separate classes. No word on if the incident has already made its way to the grapevine, but right now it's hush-hush. The pair was not aware I was watching them from my vantage point.

If Dark or Krad is housed in either of the guys, it'd be obvious…according to the Commander [Kei Hiwatari, they'd transform into their alter egos when feeling romantic. They obviously didn't.

They currently don't know of this paper, so it should be kept secret for a time, until this case has been closed.

-Takeshi Saehara

* * *

_Submitted by Kei Hiwatari._

Dark and Krad are both from the hallowed artwork Kokuyoku. Their forms are manifestations of the properties they both encompass. They are polar opposites, which is why they attract each other to wherever they are. These properties usually pass on to the bodies of the people they possess, lending them an extreme liking to the person who houses the other half. To force them back into the Kokuyoku, they must first be together in the place where the Kokuyoku is hidden, which I will not disclose.

If they are both captured, they can possibly fuse their magics together to create a stronger type that cannot be replicated by any other artworks except the Towa no Shirube or Argentine. Currently the Towa no Shirube is working for the Niwa family, and Argentine is in biostasis. He will not be reactivated until we have proof that he will not work against us for his own wishes.

All Hikari works have minds of their own, including even the most small and insignificant. The most powerful work to date is the Kokuyoku, closely followed by Argentine. But Wiz, the bunnylike work that can turn into many objects, people, and most noticeably, a pair of wings, is what we need to get. Wiz is Dark's familiar, and if we find Wiz, we find a part of Dark that he isn't able to function without.

More research shall be done on these topics, but for now most of this is based on some ancient books in the Hikari family's library.

-Kei Hiwatari

_Official Document. Not to be read without express permission.

* * *

_

_The following was found in Risa Harada's locker, during a routine locker check. It was written in blue pen, with splotches of water blurring several words…tears? _

Dark…

Dark.

I love you so much. I'm not a normal fangirl. I will follow you forever just to get to you.

And yet I saw you with that blonde angel.

I want to be held like that, by you. I don't ever want you to let me go.

Dark!

Please… (There was a drop of water here that obliterated several words.)…him.

I don't know what I have to do to get to you.

Why do you torture me like this? You know that I love you. What does that angel have that I don't?

Should I dye my hair blonde, like the angel's? Should I grow myself a pair of wings?

What should I do to make you love me?

I……don't…know.

Dark.

Dark…

I will keep that feather you gave me. And the memory of the first and only date I had with you. Forever…

_(The signature was blurred.)_

_All documents included in this report are top-secret police property. Do not read without permission from the Commander, or Special Commander._

_-Azumano Police Department-_


	7. Kei

All these were kinda hard to write from someone else's point of view. I guess the Azumano police are pretty dumb if they haven't figured it out._

* * *

_

_Submitted by Kei Hiwatari._

Argentine is free.

The Black Wings are ready.

I can only wait so long.

_From Daisuke Niwa's journal. This entry was smudged, written in artist's charcoal. Most of the words weren't smudged beyond repair, so the whole note is somewhat legible._

Satoshi and I walked home together tonight. We kissed. Again.

I wonder what'll happen when-or if- Riku or Risa find out about this. I don't know what I'll be able to tell them…definitely not, "Hi, Riku! Just so you know, I'm yaoi and Satoshi is my boyfriend!"

Dak (? The smudge caught the third letter) is currently reeling from shock. I suppose that's okay for him. He's still not exactly sure that Satoshi is trustworthy. Well, if he's not trustworthy, then he's a good kisser.

He's going insane in my head now.

Heh heh!

But I don't know why he's so oppressed about us being together.

Ah well. I'd better sleep, because tommorrow's the culture fest, and EVERYONE, from all the schools in the area, is gonna be there! It's so awesome!

Satoshi said that he'd show me something cool that only certain people are allowed to see. He has the connections, I guess. I'm so lucky!

Heh. Dak (again, the smudges!) is getting annoyed, so I'd better turn in. G'night!

_Who is this "Dak" person? Could it be a roommate of some sort? "Insane in my head"…perhaps Dak is a smudged Dark! We shall investigate further.

* * *

_

_From Satoshi Hikari's private files. _

_Forgive the misspellings, this was probably written late at night._

I love Daisuek. He;s my sustenance. Daisuke….

Ah…

Well, Isuppose I must be getting to bed. I suppose that he's thinking the same things about me.

He's very cute. Especially when he's flustered, or embarrassed, or…whatever! He's just…beautiful. I want him to stay with me forever.

And then…Dakr and Krad are eventually going to disappear, and when that happens…

…well, you can say that my fantasies shall become reality.

Ugh! I sound like Dark, perverted as always.

What tiem is it? Hm… 2:13.

Daisuke will be mad at me if I don't get any sleep. He's always worried anout stuff like that. I can't belive I'm saying this, but I think he loves me more htan I do him.

YEAH, RIGHT

Damn caps lock.

Tommorow's the culture fest…I hope that he remembers what I told him after I kissed him goodbiye.

I'm gonna show him the display they have of the Zodiac animals. He;s really interested in that sort of thing. I think he's a Tiger? I know I'm an Ox…

Well, I guess this all will sort out

By tomorrow.

Damn enter key!

-Satoshi Hikari

_These files are the property of the Azumano Police Department. Not to be read without permission from the Commander or Special Commander._


	8. Notes 2

_Submitted by Kei Hiwatari._

Argentine hasn't come back yet. This worries me. I don't know how long I should wait.

Krad hasn't been giving his weekly reports, either.

And Satoshi has been nowhere near the police station.

I'm worried.

* * *

_The following note was given to us by a bystander. She had found it near a vacated space where Dark had stolen a piece of art. It was written in another language- Greek, or maybe Italian? _

_Our translators have done their best with transferring it._

Krad.

I'm writing this to you in a different language so the police don't confiscate it. Please meet me at the corner of 87th and 5th tomorrow. I'll be waiting. Please don't tell Satoshi about this, he'll apprehend me in the middle of walking down the street. This isn't my favorite language. I hope you can translate it, bad as you are. Ah well.

See you there.

-Dark.

_Several undercover officers went to see the meeting. No one appeared, Dark or Krad. We're waiting for further tips._

_

* * *

The following is an excerpt from Krad Hikari's journal. _

Dark arranged a rendezvous yesterday, and I knew that the police would find it. We've scheduled it for later this week, at a different location. I'm not writing it down because I know that the police have been looking through this poor little book. I don't even know why I still write in it. It's got too much hate in the pages.

Why is Dark so interested in me?

…opposites…attract…

Hmmm…

I suppose he may be in love with me. Well, I'm the same.

Something queer is going on…

Get it?

Ah…I'm not much of a comedian these days. I guess Satoshi-sama's rubbing off on me.

_

* * *

This note was confiscated from a Hatsuharu Sohma. _

Rin,

Hey. I'm at the carnival right now, at the Zodiac booth, and they got your personality all WRONG! It's making me real mad. But they got Aaya's right, I don't know how…Aaya's too unique for real life.

I met a couple of guys- Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hikari. They seem pretty nice, got weirder hair than Kyo (Red, and blue, to be exact), and are a couple. Awww…

Don't tell Tohru, but they somehow knew about the zodiac curse thing. They said that they were both cursed too, but with some other sort of curse. I guess that we're not the only ones with a bad family history.

Betcha that they don't have anyone as bad as Akito. I'm still pissed about your hair. Roar.

Well, that's all I wanted to say, so poke Shigure for me…

-Haru. Hugs!

_Note "They said that they were cursed too…" Perhaps Dark and Krad? _

_We will look into the Sohma family._

_

* * *

This is an exerpt from Daisuke Niwa's journal._

I'm in love with Satoshi.

And I can't deny it.

I don't know what I'm going to do about it.

If I tell anyone, the yaoi fangirls will attack me and tear out my brains. The rest of the people near me will treat me as an outcast. And my mother and father…I don't know what they'll do. Because Satoshi's the Hikari, right?

Oh, great.

I'm in a bad position right now.

But he kisses really well.

Ha, ha, ha.

I can't believe that we actually are a couple. It's nice. He knows me almost better than I know myself.

It's nice. He doesn't mind that I'm petrified of thunderstorms, he just holds me and pets my hair. We spend a lot of time alone with each other, because we can't be seen together in public.

He's waking up, so I've got to go.

I'd better DAISUKE!!! I can't believe you're writing something like this!

Yep, he woke up.

I still can't believe it He's a bit of a nuisance.

Satoshi…

Ah, Satoshi.

I hope I can see you again soon. I love you.

-Daisuke.

_The strange breaks in the writing style are very odd. We don't know what caused them. The original handwriting goes from Daisuke's normal scrawl to a different, more elegant script, maybe Dark's. Our analysts are currently comparing the script to that found on Dark's warning notes._

_These files are top-secret police documents. Not to be read without permission from the Commander. Do not photocopy or distribute without written permission._

_-Azumano Police Department-_


	9. Subaru

Yep, more Police Files.

I apologise to my dear readers- this is a shounen-ai drabble series, no lemony bits or even remotely citrussy.

Thanks for your time.

Carry on:

_These files were recently found online at an unspecified address. We don't know who wrote them, or how they got this information. But the files are very useful._

Daisuke and Satoshi are a confirmed couple now, much to the joy of yaoi fangirls everywhere. Poor Daisuke! When he finds out that I like Krad, he'll have an aneurysm. He's still asleep (I'm writing this at 3:00 AM!) thank God, so I have some time to fantasize…

Yeah, right. I'm not as perverted as he thinks I am. Heh.

Nothing much to report. Today was normal as usual; Daisuke went to school, slept through the whole shenanigan (me, that is, not Daisuke. He actually pays attention…to Satoshi.) went to steal, yadda, yadda, yadda. I can't believe he didn't know that the police were looking through his diary. He calls it a journal. I call it a diary. Poor Daisuke! I pity him, writing down all that!

Well, Krad.

Yep, Krad.

I love him more than anything else. More than any of my fangirls. And trust me, coming from me, that's like saying I like him more than stealing. Which is a stretch for me. But I like him. You've gotta admit, he's hot.

Not that I'm thinking he is right now…

I like his hair. It's long, silky, when he puts it down it's like a curtain of blonde-ness. We can kiss without being molested by the yaoi fangirls then.

He's graceful.

And, surprisingly, he can dance. Ballroom, natch. His favorite song outside of the 1600's is Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve.

He's interesting. And I want to know more about him.

I love you, Krad! If you're reading this, that is!

-D.M.

_Dark's blog? Who knows. The initials could stand for anyone, but due to the large amount of mentions of Krad, we've chosen to take this as being written by Dark. _

_This was confiscated from a Subaru Sumeragi._

Grandma;

I'm in Azumano. It's been a long time since I've been out of Tokyo, and now I'm starting to remember my past. It's a strange feeling, simultaneously liberating and confining.

I miss Seishiro-san. I truly do. His eye… I can't believe I was so warmhearted that I didn't spot that he was the Sakurazukamori. It's a horrible feeling to be betrayed by your love.

I've seen that there's a Phantom Thief here, Dark Mousey. He's probably not a real phantom; else I would've felt his presence. I feel a lot of ancient magic vibrations here, white magic. There's also a small feeling of darker magic… perhaps the Phantom Thief is merely a magic work? The Hikari clan has been rumored to have a hidey-hole here, but I don't know if those rumors are true.

Whatever the cause, the magical energy here is very strong. There aren't many spirits here, but on the first day I ran into one.

Her name was Menou Kurashita, and she was only about…14? She died about 40 years ago, she told me. She was in love with the person who was Dark back then. Apparently her love was unrequited, and she died before her beloved could tell her about his other pastime. I'm not really surprised about this; things like this happen all the time in Tokyo. She said that the new Phantom Thief had fiery hair and eyes. Well, if I ever meet him, I'll know who he is.

That's all I have to say…I'll see you when I get back to Tokyo, Grandma.

-Love, Subaru.

P.S. I'd love to have some edamame when I get back, so can you save me some? Thanks!

_We will look into the Sumeragi family…apparently Subaru was able to sense spirits and ancient magic. According to him, Dark is merely an artwork, a fact backed up by our books. No mention of Daisuke, however, except for the flame-haired tamer mentioned. _

_Satoshi Hiwatari's private files._

Krad's been kinder to me recently. I don't know why. I think it's because he might…I don't know…feel some sort of magnetic attraction to Dark? It's strange…after I start falling in love with Daisuke, he starts being kinder to me.

I should keep my feelings under a stronger lid. I can't have Kei looking through these files too often, so I'd better encrypt my information somehow. Hm…

Well, before I start thinking about technical things, I'd rather mull over Daisuke. He's acting strangely now, for some strange reason. I don't know if it's the shock…or just the happiness…

His eyes seem much darker now. Almost a blood-red colour. It reminds me of…

No…I won't get into that. I don't need to remind myself of that time.

It's been almost a month already.

Daisuke seems more melancholy, more reserved than he was. I'm not sure if I'm entirely at ease with this new Daisuke, because I love the old one.

Not that I'm going to break up with him anytime soon. That would probably bring me to insanity…

N. I'm tired.

-Satoshi

_Kei Hiwatari._

Argentine has kidnapped the girl.

Will Dark pursue?

Hopefully.

Satoshi's involvement with the Niwa boy worries me.


	10. Breakup

**I haven't updated this in…forever. I'll end it. Lo siento, those of you who liked it so much…don't worry, one more chapter. Then the end. Woot.**

**Hugs.

* * *

**

_This letter was found, ripped up into two pieces, in Niwa Daisuke's wastebasket. It seems to be some sort of break-up note. We will investigate thoroughly._

Niwa-san,

I guess that this is the end. Of us.

You know, me, you, together…for one thing, it was never supposed to happen. Maybe it was just that Dark and Krad were attracted, like opposite poles of a magnet, and we were dragged along in the wake.

Whatever the cause, thank you.

-Hikari Satoshi

_There was a P.S., but it was blurred with tear marks._

_---_

_The following document was submitted by Commander Kei Hiwatari, written (possibly) by Dark Mousy, Kaitou. Found in Azumano Middle School. _

So you and Satoshi broke up, huh?

I'm leaving this in your locker, just to remind you not to do anything emo while I'm gone. Remember, the spell lasts only 12 hours, so I'll be back soon. Remind Emiko about the parfaits in the fridge, wouldja?

I'm babbling. What I really wanted to say (I'll finally get to the point) is please don't emulate Satoshi- the whole emo-wrist-slicing-hospital schtick doesn't help. I know from experience, ask me later.

Talk to Kosuke. Talk to Riku and Risa. See if they can help your dark cloud go a little lighter, o emo one.

-Dark.

…oh yeah…Inside your bag are tickets to the new musical. Go see it, 'kay?

_Dark and the mysterious person (possibly Daisuke Niwa?) seem to have a close bond. Investigate bond having to do with the Black Wings theory._

_---_

_Found in Krad Hikari's personal files, under a tab marked "Black Wings."_

It's only natural that Dark and I are attracted to each other, because we chose the shapes we were destined to become. If we were the same, there wouldn't be any problem of a thief, or me as an agent for Hiwatari. The idiot. He doesn't know jack about us, and he never will as long as I'm around. He doesn't need to know about the ancestral magic, and whatnot…

I'm not going to write any of that down, though, because I know he's been looking through my files, my computer, my stuff. Satoshi's, too. It's too much…I've been looking for a means of escape. Something like a spell…

-tsubasa wo motsu mono-

_The mysterious words on the bottom of the document, when translated, read "Those with wings." A reference to Dark? Ancestral magic? Could Krad and Dark be hiding more secrets about their origins than we know?_

_---_

_The following is from Azumano Middle School's school newspaper._

**DARK MISSING: FANGIRLS IN AGONY**

Yes, ladies, Dark is missing. He's been gone for three weeks now, and y'all are getting desperate for just a glimpse of that amethyst hair, those gorgeous eyes. But do not fear- another angel has been sighted by many sources!

According to these sources, the "other angel" has long, blonde hair tied in an extraordinary ponytail, huge white wings, and looks like a reverse copy of dear Dark! But how, we ask?

I went to the Azumano Police Department and asked for any information, but was quickly shooed away. Humph, police.

Well, back to Dark- he was last seen after his famed Joy of Muses heist, but now is, obviously, somewhere else…

_It seems that Dark has been missing, and Krad is coming out more and more...who knows how Hikari Satoshi is dealing with these circumstances?_

_---_

_Gathered information from the generous literary donation of the Hikari funds. Collected by Kei Hiwatari._

"…Krad and Dark have no real, mortal bodies. They depend on others of the cursed clans to furnish them. These others should be well-trained for the feeling of someone else in their head…" – **Great Works of the 18****th**** Century, F-------- G-------.**

"If the Hikari clan is Ying, then the Niwa clan is Yang. They complement each other." – **Ancient Japan and its Ruling Families; U--- R-----.**

"The ancestral magicks passed down in the two clans are very powerful indeed, and can be used just by concentrating in a moment of dire crisis. The wings are very painful if not practiced appropriately. Alternatively, the wings can be deployed by just the feeling of romance, love, or even (much rarely) lust." **–Olde Magicks of the Ancient Ages; Compilation.**

_The evidence is clear. Two families are cursed with Dark and Krad's spirits. And due to our previous examinations, they are the Niwa and Hikari families._

_---_

**_CONFIDENTIALCONFIDENTIALCONFIDENTIALCONFIDENTIAL_**

**_

* * *

_**Review? 


	11. Penultimate

**Police Files Penultimate Chapter.**

**I'm sorry for not updating this story sooner, but I've had a ton of tests recently, and I feel like my brain's hemorrhaging. Not very nice.** **So bear with me, faithful readers. Please don't abandon this wonderful vessel of great literary…oh, whatever. Just read the chapter.**

---

_The following is a transcript of a phone call from Daisuke Niwa to Satoshi Hikari. _

D: Satoshi. Dark's gone.

S: Yeah, so is Krad. They used a spell, they're only going to be gone for a few hours.

D: (relieved sigh)

S: Daisuke. I won't be coming to school for a while.

D: Why?

S: …Family matters. Good day.

D: 'Bye.

_They both hung up._

_Their oddly stilted language seems to suggest that they are uncomfortable with speaking with eachother. _

_---_

_Daisuke Niwa was apprehended on his way home from school at XX hours, XX/XX/XX. This is a letter found in his pocket when he was searched._

Daisuke;

I know that what happened with Satoshi hurts, but don't worry. You'll be fine soon, I know it. Please don't give up. I'll be back by tomorrow. Stay safe.

-Dark

_Niwa offered no resistance when he was handcuffed. He says that he plans to plead guilty to all charges, whatever the risks. Is he depressed or suicidal?_

_---_

_Submitted by Kei Hiwatari._

Satoshi has gone to search for Risa. It seems that she holds a certain amount of his attention. Dark and Krad are still released by their respective spells. Daisuke Niwa's condition seems to be deteriorating- he's crashing. No word on if Satoshi has gotten wind of this.

---

_This note was found in a cave near the original location of the Black Wings. Written by Dark or Krad, who knows? The main signature, and the name of the recipient, were both smudged by the sea._

Sa---h-

I think that you and Ni-a were meant to be toge—er. I'm sorry for all the lies I told, things I said about you when you were trying to forget your shortcomings, how I tortured you inside your own head. I'm changing, changing at a rate I want to surpass. Changing painfully slowly. Don't worry. Please go back to your red-headed tamer. And be happy.

--a—h---r-

_the letter was painfully smudged, almost purposefully. Could the writer be trying to confuse us? Research is already underway._

_---_

_Written by a Kamui ?. Important? Perhaps._

The Spirit Shield has fallen.  
I don't know what to do.

The only people who currently are living long enough around me to help me are two angels. Dark, and Krad. They are not human.  
Subaru-san would know what they are, know why they help me so easily, so frequently. Dark has his own Spirit Shield. So does Krad. But together, their shields connect, intersect into some strange winged shape that confuses me more the more I gaze at it.

I still can't summon my own.

Princess, please help me.

-Kamui.

_Spirit Shields? Are Dark and Krad more talented than we gathered?_

_---_

_A transcript._

Daisuke N.: Look. I'm going to answer all your questions, you don't need to threaten me. I don't care.

Kei H.: Fine. When did you first…become Dark?

DN: My 14th birthday.

KH: Describe.

DN: I was thinking about the person I loved, then this hot feeling came over me, and I changed.

KH: What happens to you when you transform?

DN: Why do your care?

KH: (slaps) Just answer the question. I don't have time for this.

DN: Dark takes over my body completely. Unless he turns back, or gives control back to me, I'm in a corner of my mind watching what he does.

KH: Can you influence him?

DN: I can talk to him, unless he's out of my body.

KH: Would you be able to turn into him now?

DN: No.

KH: (to guard) Put him back in the holding cell.

DN: Dark's coming back. He'll come back and get me out of here. Then I'll take care of you, old man. Don't feel safe…

KH: Quickly!

_Daisuke seems to have given up completely._

_---_

**-Sniffs- It's so saaaad!!! **

**Don't worry. By the next chapter, all will be revealed, and there will be good fluff at the end in real paragraphy format. Don't despair, my dear readers! There will be cotton candy at the end of the rainbow!!**

**I have no idea what I'm babbling about, seeing as it's about 1 in the morning. –yawns- Nnngh. **

**Hugs, cookies, brownies baked by Will, beanbag chairs, anti-mosquito spray, and other good things to reviewers.**

**DBQs to flamers.**


	12. Can it be true? The last chapter!

**Police Files. **

**The time has come. Yes, it's true. The end of this fic. **

**OH, THE ANGST-INDUCED SADNESS!**

**I just want to thank all my glorious, amazing, beautiful, fantastic, super, positively bursting with pizzazz-y readers, who make my day every time they click that little lavender button. Down there. It's like Antarctica.**

**There _will_ be fluff. And you _will_ review it, since it's my first try writing shounen-ai fluff. Support the fledgling n00bs to the genre! (Not that I'm a n00b. I attempt to be as un n00b-y as I possibly can.)**

**---**

_Found written on a wall in Azumano._

Satoshi Hiwatari findme pleasenowi'mtired i'm lost helpnow

_Daisuke Niwa has escaped from his cell. The police force is feverishly working to find him. No news about Commander Hiwatari (Satoshi)._

_---_

_Written by Krad, taken from his personal writings._

Satoshi is becoming more and more frantic about Niwa. I don't blame him, I'm worried about Dark. Niwa needs to be found, and if so, then both my and Satoshi's fears will be allayed. 

I need Dark. I miss him. I think I know where I might find him…

_The file was heavily encrypted, and the rest of it was undecipherable. Right when we need it most…_

_---_

_Satoshi Hiwatari's writings._

Daisuke needs to be rescued. I already saved Risa from Argentine, and sealed him safely. Now my father can't release any more really dangerous art pieces, so I think I can save Daisuke. Dark and Krad's time is drawing near, and the Black Wings are beginning to activate. This could be extremely dangerous.

---

_Three weeks later, a huge explosion of sound and light bombarded Azumano, centering on the Dexter Art Museum. The Black Wings seem to have been rendered safe, and neither Dark or Krad have been seen since then. We are currently investigating many theories. Daisuke Niwa has been tested repeatedly, being shown pictures of his love and not transforming. Is Dark gone for good? Only time can tell. Until 40 years have passed, we'll have no idea if the Niwa and Hikari clans' power still lasts._

_---_

_Found in Satoshi's personal files._

I found Daisuke. He was in the place that Krad mentioned, and I was surprised when I got there and saw the familiar flame of his hair. The place I'm talking about, of course, is the ruin where the Toki no Byoushin used to stand. Daisuke's always found a deep love for the place, and I can't blame him. 

I finally found him. And I've realized how much I love him. 

I need him. So I'll talk to him. He probably misses- no, definitely missed- me too. 

Kei is dead, killed by his own greed for the Black Wings. He's no Hikari. But when he died, I could've sworn he whispered "Satoshi…you're wonderful."

I'm becoming more open with my emotions. Maybe it's Daisuke's influence. It's wonderful.

I'm going to bed. Daisuke's staying over here, sleeping on the couch. I've got to get it fixed up for him. 

_Daisuke Niwa's charges have been fully waived. He is currently living with his parents. Satoshi asked Emiko Niwa if he could stay at the Niwa residence, and his request was granted, since he had nowhere else to stay. _

---

Daisuke put the last piece of paper back into the heaping folder and wedged it back into the file cabinet. "Wow," he remarked to the bluenette next to him, leaning on his shoulder, "They really kept good tabs on us."

"It was their job," Satoshi bluntly replied, and turned around quickly, sending Daisuke off-balance… and effectively making him fall flat on the ground. 

"Ow…"

"Sorry! I didn't know I was leaning so heavily on you!" Satoshi gracefully lent a hand to the floundering redhead, who was currently figuring out which way was up. 

Satoshi pulled him up, and suddenly they were face-to-face.

"Y'know, Satoshi…" said Daisuke, beginning to blush, "I never really understood you."

"Me neither," answered the bluenette, then brushed his lips softly against Daisuke's as he muttered, "But that's what makes it all the more mysterious."

Daisuke blushed as Satoshi deepened the kiss.

They danced.

---

The Black Wings. 

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere. 

That was the first thing that Dark was conscious of, as he opened his ethereal eyes. The second thing he was aware of was Krad sitting sadly on the floor, crumpled, almost.

The third thing he realized was that he could fly with his own wings here. Convenient.

"Krad," he called softly.

No response.

Dark walked up to the shining, golden-haired angel and whispered in his ear, "Krad. It's okay. You're okay."

Golden orbs met sly amethyst.

"I hate you," said Krad, letting himself be enveloped by Dark's strong arms. 

"I hate you too," replied Dark with equal emotion, softly kissing his other half.

_Perfection, _he thought, looking at Krad with low-lidded eyes. 

They danced.

---

And the rest, as they say, is history.

---

_This account of the discovery of these files was written by an anonymous serviceman. They apparently seem to know a lot more than we do about Dark and Krad, and the world inside the Black Wings. _

_These files are strictly confidential. _

_-Chief Of Police, Saehara-_

_(CONFIDENTIAL! This means you, Takeshi!)_

_---_

**Thanks so much, reviewers, for sitting out the long, epic wait for this update.  
If I get enough reviews, I'll start work on a sequel, but from the Harada girls' diaries! I can see it now…**

**Especial thanks for those of you who followed me from my other fics. And for those of you who praised the unique format. I try to make these things as different as possible, not the generic "Daisuke and Satoshi get together lemony angst, Dark and Krad get their own bodies through some freak artwork, lemon, lemon, blah…" sort of thing. **

**Hugs aplenty…**

**-blake-**

**-aishiterustaggerlee-**


End file.
